Luzia's Visitors
by SaskiaKirkland
Summary: Luzia Fernandez (OC) is visited by Spain and Romano during the World Meeting. I won't say any more, as that would ruin all the fun:3 I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, apart from my OC of course.


Hetalia 2 I sighed and rested my arms on the table. Today's World Meeting was as hectic as ever. America was yelling at the top of his voice and reminding everyone that he was the hero, the Baltic Trio were huddled next to Russia, whom was smiling creepily and Japan was talking to Hungary. Italy had somehow managed to fall asleep, despite the huge racket coming from across the table. I stood up, curious to see what had caused such a commotion. From what I could see, it seemed that France had insulted England once again, as the British was cursing at the top of his voice. "Oi, you bloody french frog! If you say anything bad about my cooking one more time, I'll come over there and I'll-" England shouted. He was then interrupted by France, who seemed quite amused by it all, "You'll what, Iggy? You're too much of a gentleman to do me any harm anyway~" He laughed. England looked at France angrily, before storming over, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "That's where you're wrong, you wanker! And never call me THAT again!" Shouted England, his face all flustered. France just smirked and replied, "Never call you what, Angleterre? 'Iggy'?" Germany started to raise his voice, just as England had landed a left hook on France's face, trying to stop them fighting. But it didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever, as France and England just continued bickering. I sighed and glanced over in Italy's direction, to see him still sound asleep. 'If only I could be like that..' I thought. To my left sat a very quiet Canada, cuddling Kumijiro. I turned to Canada and tapped his shoulder lightly, causing him to jump. "W-who is it..?" A voice whispered. He looked over in my direction, and saw me smiling at him. "O-oh.. Hello.. Um.." He said, nervously. "I'm Portugal, but can just call me Luzia. Nice to meet you! " I smiled. Hearing my name, Canada then smiled back. "T-That's a nice name... A-And thank you for noticing me..." Kumijiro then shuffled in his arms and looked up at him. "Who are you?" I look at Kumijiro and giggled at the bears' remark. "He's Canada." I replied, smiling. Canada looked at me and nodded, "T-Thanks again.." "You're welcome!" I say, smiling cheerfully. After talking with Canada, I heard hushed voices coming from my far right, just past where Italy was sleeping peacefully. I could just make out some of what was being said. "Kesesesese~ Zis is going to be hilarious!"  
"Be quiet, Prussia.. You don't want to wake him up before we do 'that', do you?.."  
"Oh do shut up, Turkey. Just look at him, sleeping through England and France's fight like it's nothing! I doubt zat he vould vake up even I shouted in his ear. But I know 'zat' vould definitely vake him up.."  
"Oh great.. Not 'those' two.." I groaned. What are they planning to do to poor little Feli? Before I could think of what they might do, Prussia leaned over to the sleeping Italian. Smirking, he gently tugged on the curl sticking out from the Italian's head. Italy shuddered, his face a light shade of pink. "Ah.. N-no.. not-a my curl.." He stirred in his sleep, causing the Prussian to laugh. He then tugged the curl once more, this time more forcefully. "V-Ve~! S-Stop I-ah.. My.. C-Curl.." Italy whimpered. His face went from light pink, to a dark pink. "Kesesesese~ Hey, Turkey! Look at zis guy's face! He's blushing~ So ze rumours are true!" Prussia burst out laughing, falling backwards from his seat. Turkey leaned over intently, peering in at the Italian's face. "He is as well!" Turkey burst out laughing also, managing to stay on his seat. I looked at them, annoyed. How dare they make fun of such an innocent little guy! What did he ever do to them?! I stormed over to where Turkey and Prussia were, both still laughing uncontrollably. I cleared my throat, "I think you two owe a certain person an apology." I point to Italy, glaring at them as angrily as I could. This only resulted in more laughter. "Oh, I'm so scared of you, Luzia. Someone, please help me~" Said Turkey sarcastically, still laughing. Urgh, what an idiot. Without hesitation I pushed his chair over, causing him to fall onto Prussia. Now it was my turn to laugh. "Haha! Oh boy, you should see the look on both of your faces!"  
They immediately stop laughing and stared at me with eyes full with anger. Ulp. Maybe I shouldn't of done that. Turkey got off Prussia hastily, and they both jumped to their feet. I took a few steps backwards, hoping they would leave me alone. To my dismay, they both looked at each other, then back to me, grinning evilly. "N-no.. Leave me alone.." Was all I could muster, taking another few steps back. "You're not so high and mighty now, eh Portugal?" Spat Prussia, cracking his knuckles. I looked up at him fearfully, scared he would do something horrible. He raised his hand, balling it into a fist. "N-No.. D-don't.. You wouldn't.." His fist collided with my arm, the force of the hit causing me to stumble backwards. Not long after the first, another fist smashed into my arm. I winced in pain. "P-Please.. S-Stop it.." Tears started to well up in my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks, hitting the ground soundlessly. Holding my arm tenderly, I looked up and saw Canada watching, absolutely mortified by what he saw. His blue eyes were wide open in shock, staring at me. I looked around the hall desperately, hoping someone would stop Prussia before he went too far. Alas, no one had seemed to notice except from Canada, whom was hugging Kumijiro to his chest tightly and Turkey, who was half surprised by his friends' actions, half amused. Prussia lifted his fist up once more and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for his fist to strike once more. Minutes passed, but no hit came. "Hm?" I opened my eyes slowly, genuinely confused. What I saw left me utterly shocked. Above me stood my friend Austria, who was gripping onto Prussia's wrist tightly with a white-gloved hand. Turkey had moved farther back, eyeing Austria cautiously. "How dare you do zat to a lady! You should treat them with respect!" Austria said. Prussia just rolled his eyes, "Aww, c'mon Austria.. I vas only having a bit of fun. Sheesh."  
"You call 'zat' fun?! Can't you see ze poor girl's crying?!" Austria tightened his grip on Prussia's wrist. "Hey, Austria! Vhat ze heck do you think you're doing, squeezing my wrist like that?!" Prussia said, raising his voice. This only caused Austria to tighten his grip even more. "Ouch! Now zat's actually starting to hurt!" Prussia yelled, the tone of pain evident in his voice. "Good." Said Austria sadistically, continuing to squeeze the Prussian's wrist. The realisation then hit me. Austria was trying to break Prussia's wrist! Turkey must've noticed this too, as he was desperately trying to get the Austrian to stop. Gathering all the strength I possibly could, I called out to him. "A-Austria.. Snap out of it!" He ignored me, squeezing the Prussian's wrist even harder. "MEIN GOTT! You're gonna break my wrist if you carry on like zat!" Small, barely visible tears began to trickle down his cheeks. That's it. I couldn't bear seeing him in pain anymore, even though he was the one who attacked me in the first place. "Austria! Please.. Stop!" I pleaded, begging him to stop. He immediately let go of Prussia's wrist, and fell to his knees. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I don't know vhat got into me. P-Please, Gil, Luzia.. Please, forgive me.." He struggled to find the right words. I leaned over to Austria, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "No need to apologise, Roderich.. Well, not to me at least." I looked up at Prussia, who was cradling his arm like a baby. "Apologise to him, for me.. Please." Austria sighed. "Okay.." He got up, and faced Prussia. "Look," He said, "I apologise terribly for all ze pain I caused you Gilbert.. I'm terribly sorry.. Promise me something though, vill you?" Prussia looked at Austria as he spoke. "Vhat is it?" He said, still angry with the Austrian. Austria then leaned over to Prussia's ear, whispering something into it. Prussia raised an eyebrow. "So, you like Lu here do you?" He smirked. Austria's face went light pink. "N-No! O-Of course I don't! Z-Zat's not vhat I meant! S-She just means a lot to me!" He stammered. I looked at Austria, surprised. "I-I.. mean a lot to you, Roderich?" I asked. "Kesesesese~ Vell, a promise is a promise." Said Prussia, "I von't hurt your little 'friend' here ever again, just as long as she leaves me alone." He then winked, before walking off with Turkey, laughing. I watched as they walk off, before turning my attention to Austria. He was still standing in front of me, adjusting his glasses. "I hope zat I didn't damage my fingers doing zat.." He grumbled. He then turned round to face me, embarrassed. "I'm terribly sorry about all that, Luzia.." He said, "And I wouldn't listened to vhat zat stupid Prussian says." He glanced briefly in Prussia's direction, before looking back to me. He stretched out a hand, smiling slightly. "Here.. Let me help you up.." Realising I was on the floor, I nodded and took his hand. "Thank you, Roderich.." I smiled, "But, is that.. true?" He looked at me with a confused expression. "Is vhat true?" He must've forgotten.  
"Is it true that I mean a lot to you?" I questioned. He looked away from me for a moment, fiddling with coat sleeve. "Oh.. Zat.. V-Vell.." He started, "Yes.. Um.. Vhat I mean is.." He nodded sheepishly. "You do.. You're just like a little sister to me.." A smile spread across my face. "Aww.. I think of you as a brother all the time!" Austria looked up at me, surprised. "You do?" I nodded, still smiling. "Of course!" Upon hearing my words, he smiled slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words followed. He was staring at my arm in disbelief. "Luzia! Y-Your arm!" I looked down at my arm and gasped. The area which Prussia had hit was covered by a large, purple-ish blue bruise. "Holy cow! Yo! Are you okay, Portugal?!" Someone yelled. I looked up, to see a very horrified America come rushing over. He took one quick look at my arm, before looking at Austria angrily. "What did you do to her, dude?!" He shouted, pushing Austria in the stomach. Austria flinched slightly, quickly regaining his stance. "I didn't do anything to her." He replied. America pointed to my arm. "Well, what do call this then?!" I watched as the two nations argued infront of me. Eventually, I managed to speak up. "Alfred." I said sternly, "Roderich didn't do anything to harm me. He protected me from getting beaten up. That's all." America stood there, speechless. "B-But.. If he didn't do it... then WHO did?!" He turned to me, awaiting an answer. Before I could reply, Austria answered for me. "Gilbert." America punched the wall.  
"When I get my hand that idiot, I'll make him wish he wasn't even born!" He then ran off in the direction Prussia and Turkey had went earlier. "I just hope he doesn't do anything too reckless.." I muttered. Austria sighed. "Zat's America for you." I nodded in agreement. He had always been headstrong, even when he was younger, when England had took him in. I glanced down at my arm again. "Can you move it, Luzia? And it doesn't hurt.. does it?" I looked up instinctively, meeting the Austrian's gaze. His eyes were full of worry and concern. I nodded weakly. "Y-Yes, I can move it.." I moved my arm slowly, wincing. "Ouch.." I forced a pained smile. "A-And it doesn't hurt.. Not one bit.." Austria shook his head. "You're hurting.. I can tell." "I-I'm fine Roderich.. D-Don't worry about me.." As I started to walk back towards my seat, Austria stopped me in my tracks. "No. Allow me.." He said kindly. In one swift movement, he swept me off my feet, and carried me to my seat. Carefully setting me down, he said calmly, "Just vait here, I'll sort something out.. Sister.." He flashed me a reassuring smile, before proceeding to walk to the exit. "Hey! Vhere do you think you are going?!" Yelled a very irritated German. By this point, everyone was looking at Austria. "Yeah, where-a are you going, Mr. Austria?" Said Italy, yawning. He must've just woken up. Austria ignored them both and carried on walking towards the exit. "How dare you ignore me! You're just as bad as zat dummkopf, Prussia!" Austria came to an abrupt halt. "Say zat again.."  
"I said, you are just as bad as mein bruder!" "Vell, I'm not ze idiot zat hurt Portugal, am I now.." Austria replied, trying his best to control his anger. As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone's eyes were on me. He slipped out the door whilst everyone was distracted.  
"Oh~ Ma cherie! Are you okay? If you like, I could be your doctor~" France chirped. "Oh no you don't, you bloody git! Leave her alone, she doesn't want to be anymore traumatized than she already is!" Yelled England, "Me and Flying Mint Bunny would be much better help to her than you'll ever be!" "Oh Angleterre~ You and your imaginary friends. The only reason you want to look after Portugal so much is because you want to make a move on her~ Onhonhon~" France laughed. "That's more like what you want to do, you wanker!"  
This started yet another fight between the two nations. "Once those two are at it, there's no stopping them, hermana. It's actually quite amusing how they can keep at it for so long!" A voice chuckled. I knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to my brother, Spain. Quickly covering my arm up with sleeve, I looked up at him and beamed. "Hermano! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" "Sí, it has been a while, hasn't it?" He grabbed a spare seat and whipped it round, placing it next to my own. I nodded in response. "It sure has. It's really good to see you again!" He smiled. "I can say the same! I bet you're wondering how Romano is doing, sí?" "Of course hermano! I was just about to ask you about him! He's such an adorable little guy~" Spain laughed and looked over his shoulder. "I'm not too sure about little anymore, but he sure is adorable! Aren't you, Lovi~?" I heard a shuffle of feet come from behind, followed by a quiet grumble. "S-Shut it, tomato bastard.." A tomato flew past Spain, missing his head by mere millimeters.  
Spain waves a finger mockingly. "Now now, Lovi. That's no way to act in front of my dear little hermana, is it?" "Why should I care? I didn't even want to come to this stupid world meeting!" I turned round slightly to look at Romano, whom was looking down at the ground and kicking it angrily, curl bouncing with each kick. I sighed. He always acted like this towards Antonio. My brother turned to me and let out a deep breath. "Can you try to talk to him for me, Luzia? He never listens to a word I say.." I nodded in response. "Romano.." I called quietly. "Please.. Don't act like this.. mio pomodorini." He slowly lifted his head and looked at me, his brown eyes widening in shock. "B-Bella?! I-Is that-a really you?!"  
I smiled. "Of course it is, silly!" Forgetting Spain was nearby, he ran up to me and suddenly started crying, hugging me tightly. "Sniff.. You never visited like-a you promised.. Idiota.. " Spain was surprised to see Romano's mood change so quickly. Not long ago the nation was shouting and throwing tomatoes. He brushed hair from his face with his hand and smiled slightly. "It's obvious to see that Lovi likes mi hermana. He's never been this close to anyone, not even his younger brother. The question is.. When will he tell her his true feelings?" He looked over to Romano and chuckled. "By the looks of it, it'll be fairly soon." I comforted the crying Italian, smiling reassuringly.  
"I'm sorry, Lovi.. But dont worry.." I hug him gently. "I'm here now.."


End file.
